A Game Gone Too Far
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Antonio invites Lovino to a Treasure Hunt, but soon, Lovino is finding more than he was supposed to find. Oh, if only this nightmare could go away. Fail summary is fail. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**This was written for a project in my English class. We got random objects, and were told to write something inspired by that object. My object was one of those Bratz-shoes that still have a foot inside it. And thus; this was born.  
**_**Disclaimer: Hetalia is**_obviously _**not mine. But Señor Patrick is. **_

* * *

Sometimes, Lovino wondered why Antonio was allowed to live on his own, or to take care of a child either, for that matter. Not that he was a child anymore. During the years he had lived in the Spaniard's house, Lovino had grown from being a chubby kid who couldn't handle a broom -or any other cleaning supplies- to a fifteen-years-old boy who still couldn't clean things without breaking something in the progress. And at the moment, it was a very annoyed boy, glaring at his smiling caretaker. "Do I want to _what_?"

"To play _Treasure Hunt_ with me? I've already hidden the prize; all you have to do is go find it." Antonio tilted his head, smiling convincingly. "I'll give you a something nice if you play with me."

Lovino huffed at him, crossing his arms. "It better be worth it, you bastard."

"It will. I'll make you some nice tomato-dishes for dinner. Just play with me, Lovi. Only once." Antonio beamed as though he had suggested the most wonderful treat in the world.

"_That's_ your idea of something nice?" Sighing, Lovino put his book aside. "Only once, get it? I'm too old for your stupid games, damn it. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Señor Patrick, of course. Like always when you were little." Señor Patrick; that was an old toy Lovino had loved when he was younger, a plush pineapple with a small, slightly lopsided smile. Lovino had abandoned Señor Patrick years ago, only to find it in Antonio's room a few days later. After yelling at him for an excessive period of time, Lovino was forced to live with the fact that what used to be called Signore Patrick was to be known as Señor Patrick. Every time Lovino tried to rid of the toy, Antonio would find it again, and soon it had become a norm between the two to play Treasure Hunt together, using Señor Patrick. "It'll be fun."

And so, Lovino set to searching for Señor Patrick, checking all of the usual places; underneath the pillows in the couch; in the secret cabinet in Antonio's closet; even in the oven. But there was nothing. Not a single yellow piece of fluff from Señor Patrick anywhere. It was starting to annoy Lovino beyond his usual, grumpy annoyance. Soon, he had run out of places to look. All that was left was Lovino's room, with the sign impolitely telling "the Damn Tomato-bastard and his bastard friends" to "stay the hell out of here if you want to live"; and the basement, which Lovino wasn't actually allowed in. Therefore, it was to the cellar Lovino headed.

It was darker than he remembered it being down there; impossible to see through. Lovino gulped, not that he was scared or anything, and put his hand on the side rail.

"You don't have to go down there, Lovi." Antonio, who had been following him around during the entire search, told him, reaching out to stop him. "Not if you're scared."

Flushing angrily, Lovino ripped his hand away with a scowl. "I'm not scared, damn it!" To prove it, he stomped down the steps that would lead him to the basement. Being eager to show his bravery, Lovino misjudged the number of steps, causing him to fall down part of the stairs and land in a heap on the cellar floor. To his horror and disgust, Lovino realized that he what he'd landed in was something unpleasantly sticky; something that smelled like raw flesh. But, surely, it couldn't be what he suspected it to be, could it?

"Are you all right, Lovi?" Antonio's concerned voice sounded through the dark room. "You should be more careful, you know. You could get badly hurt, querido."

"I'm fine. It's your damn fault for having the light-switch down here anyways, stupido." Lovino growled, just loud enough for the Spaniard to hear. "Now, where did that damn switch go?" Somewhat unsteady from the fall, Lovino made his way to where the switch_ should _be, blindly scanning the wall with his hands. The lights came on, nearly blinding the unprepared teenager, who quickly slammed his eyes shut to avoid the colourful blobs that would appear in front of his eyes. Still, when he opened them again, the splashes of colour were there nonetheless, turning most of his field of vision a deep red. Blinking to rid of the colour, Lovino grew more and more irritated, as the colour just wouldn't disappear. Meaning; his hands were suddenly dyed red by something that smelled of death. In lack of a better response to this, Lovino simply stared at his own hands with large eyes, all thoughts of beating the game gone.

"So you hurt yourself after all? I thought I told to be careful… I told you something like this would happen if you don't look where you're going." A pair of arms wrapped around Lovino's waist, accompanied by a warm voice with a all too familiar Spanish accent. "Don't worry about it, querido, boss will take care of it for you. Ah, but it's a lovely colour, isn't it? Just like your face when you get mad at me." Antonio laughed cheerily. "Or like a tomato, of course."

"I'm not a damn vegetable!" Lovino snapped at him. "Let go of me, damn you! My body's not here for your personal enjoyment, bastardo idioto!" With one of his trademark scowls, Lovino showed his former caretaker away from himself, turning to escape before Antonio could spot the blush that had started to grow on Lovino's traitorous face. He froze. He stared at the scene before him. A large part of the floor was covered with soupy red that had the slightest tint of brown in it. In the mess were marks from where Lovino had landed, as well as footprints from both Lovino and Antonio, and, mere inches from where Lovino had landed, a small boot –the shoe of a child- with the white material partly soaked with the red fluid. The shoe itself wouldn't have been very disturbing, was it not for the small detail of it still being strapped onto a foot. A foot; and nothing more. It appeared the foot had been hacked of somehow, leaving the edges looking messy and ragged.

"Wh-what is this?" Lovino stuttered, subconsciously backing away from the sickening mess.

"Ay, dios mio." Antonio muttered, thoughtfully biting his lip. "You weren't supposed to see this quite yet. What to do?"

Unsure of what to make out of what Antonio had said, at least not while his head spinning from the stench of blood, Lovino fixed his eyes on the boot. "You did this?" Somehow, the shoe seemed very familiar to Lovino, but he couldn't quite figure why that was.

"Si, I did. Who else could it be?" Antonio replied, cheerfully smiling.

That was all the answer Lovino needed. Horrified, he turned and ran from the place, further into the basement. The cellar seemed larger that he remembered, but then again, it had been several years since the last time he had ventured down there. Most of the things there, to Lovino's slight annoyance, seemed to be things he'd broken while trying to tidy up in the main parts of the house, years ago. Having left the bloody mess behind him, Lovino's brain was slowly starting to function again. Realizing exactly _where _he had seen such a boot before, Lovino's face whitened in fright. No, impossible! Lovino shook his head to rid of the unwelcome thoughts. There had to be more than one kid who wore shoes like that, right?

"That doesn't make it better, you idiot!" He scolded himself, breathing heavily from running.  
Proving what Antonio had said about being careful to be true, Lovino lost his footing for the second time that day, crashing into a couple of dusty chairs. Groaning in pain, he untangled his limbs from the chairs, sitting up to make sure Antonio hadn't followed him. As he did, something caught his eye; a soft green something, sprawled out on the ground not far away from where Lovino was sitting. Grimacing in pain, Lovino slowly made his way over to the thing, hoping to prove his fears wrong. With a trembling hand, he turned the still body to lie on its back, only to be met by a pale, chubby face, stained with dried blood. A pair of familiar amber eyes stared at him without blinking. Desperately refusing to believe what he was seeing, Lovino clutched the front of the pale green dress, shaking the small body to coax the boy into breathing, or even blink. Anything, really, as long as it meant Feliciano wasn't dead. He simply couldn't be dead. Not Feliciano.

"Wake up, fratello!" He yelled at his brother, frustrated tears rising in his eyes. "This is not a time to be sleeping, damn you! You're supposed to be awake and be a perfect little maid in Mr. Edelstein's house! You're supposed to wear your damn dresses and be too shy to tell those bastards that you're not a girl! So stop this stupid fooling around!" Of course, Feliciano did not respond to Lovino's desperation. "Stop it! It's not funny anymore!" Shaking with silent tears, Lovino let go of his brother, who thumped back to the ground with a disturbing sound. "Damn you!"

"You shouldn't be so sad, Lovi. It doesn't suit you at all." Once again, Antonio's sudden voice made Lovino jump in surprise.

"Of course I'm sad, you complete idiot! My fratellino, my little brother, is dead!" Lovino exploded through the tears. "Why, damn it? Why?"

Antonio looked offended by Lovino's anger, but still sat down next to him, putting an arm around the Italian's shoulders. "He was making you sad." He claimed, fondly ruffling Lovino's dark hair. "You've always compared yourself to Feliciano; saying that he is better than you, and that people like him better than they like you. Now he won't be able to hurt you like that anymore." The way Antonio was saying it, calmly and with the tone of a normal conversation, it almost made sense. Almost. "I didn't mean for it to get this bloody, though… It's not my fault, really; he tried to escape all the time and I couldn't let that happen. Not if it meant Feliciano could hurt you more."

A short moment of silence. "You- You-" This new Antonio, who cheerfully smiled while telling Lovino why he had killed an innocent boy, was absolutely terrifying, especially as he actually sounded like he thought he'd done something nice for Lovino. This Antonio, who acted like he had done nothing wrong, was something new and utterly horrifying. The initial anger had ebbed out, leaving Lovino mute with rapidly growing fear.

"Now, he can't make you sad anymore. You can be happy now, Lovi. So why don't you smile for me?" Antonio cooed, pulling the boy closer. Numbly, Lovino managed a weak smile that must've looked very strange, what with Lovino still staring at Antonio with nothing but terror in his eyes. Antonio seemed satisfied with it, however, cheerfully returning the smile. "Much better. I like it when you smile, Lovi."

Uncomfortable with being so close to the man who had killed his brother, Lovino made a weak attempt to pull away. "D-don't sit so close to me, bastardo." When he attempted speaking, he felt his throat dry up, making his protesting come out as a whisper.

"There's no need for you to be so shy, Lovi." With that, Antonio closed the distance between the two, violently kissing the boy on the lips. To scared to dare do anything, Lovino closed his eyes, wishing that everything would simply go away and turn out to be a mere nightmare. If he could only wake up from it, he would never yell at Antonio again. He would never complain about Feliciano again.

_Wake up, Lovi, wake up. You have to wake up! It's not funny anymore, you idiot! Stop this! This is not the time to be fooling around. Wake up!_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like a horrible person now. But it was fun writing. **_  
_


End file.
